Leo Valdez and the Curse of Aphrodite
by team Leo leader
Summary: Leo was cursed by Aphrodite. Any pretty girl he meets he falls in love with only to have his heart broken. Amber is a demigod who is following orders from a voice in her head that is also her mom. Leo goes on a Quest to find his lost magic ring with Amber. Will Leo find true love and break his curse, or will he find death?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. all credit goes to Rick Riordan**

Leo hated Aphrodite. She might have looked like an angel, ok she was an angel, but on the inside she was a devil. Leo couldn't believe how he had gotten himself into this mess, but he could tell it was going to take a lot of work to get himself out of it. So here's how it all started... It was a normal day at camp Half-blood, so naturally, Leo was in the forges. Leo's sister Nyssa came to tell him that it was almost time for dinner. " Almost done!" Leo called. " be there in a sec!" He turned off his flames and admired his latest work, a foot and a half long, celestial bronze sword that could change into a gold ring. Leo was so proud of himself! His first magical weapon! " Leo! It's time for dinner! You said you would come up in a sec 20 minutes ago! Come ON!" one of Leo's best friends, Piper, yelled at him. He immediately jumped to his feet, and ran to the dining pavilion,obeying her charm-speak , forgetting all about his magic ring/sword.

...

Amber was scared. The voice was telling her to take something from a camp. It said that the gold ring would be in the forges. While Amber made her way to the forges, she looked carefully around, looking for people, nymphs, and harpies. She had been warned about the harpies. Soon, she found the forges, and quietly made her way in. Immediately , she saw the ring. It was beautiful, a gold, sculpted, ring of perfection, sitting on the table in front of her. The voice told her to take it and run, someone was coming. Amber sprinted away with the ring in her palm, from the forges, and from the camp.

...

Hephaestus sat in his workshop, surrounded by nuts, bolts, washers, and machines. That usually cheered him up, but not today. His son, Leo, had had his first magical weapon stolen from him. Everyone in the camp was being searched for it, oh, when he found out who had stolen his son's magic ring, he was going to kill them!

...

Aphrodite watched the camp searching frantically for Leo's lost ring in amusement. What she could tell them! Ha! Aphrodite knew who took it, she just wasn't going to tell them, I mean, it would spoil the fun of watching the scrawny child find his true love. Of course, there might have been a little bump in the road for that. You see, 2 years ago, Leo had insulted Aphrodite, so she cursed him, every beautiful girl he meets, he would fall in love with, only to have his heart broken. The only thing that could free him of the curse was to find his true love, and have her love him too. Oh, man this was going to be so much fun!

...

Leo was in hysterics. He had just made the ring/sword yesterday. It didn't even have a name! He was determined to find it, no matter what. Everyone was called into the dining Pavilion for a meeting. Maybe they had found his ring! " May I have your attention?" Chiron, the activities director said. Everyone quieted down. " It seems that we have had a thievery here at camp. Leo Valdez has lost a magic sword that can turn into a gold ring. Has anyone seen it?" There were a few murmurs from the crowd. Nyssa patted Leo on the back comfortingly. " I think I saw a girl run out of the forges on my way to get ambrosia and nectar for Lizzy last night, she sprang her ankle." someone said " Did she look like anyone from camp?" " No, but I think when she saw me, she hid her face and ran faster out of camp." He said. " What did she look like?"Chiron asked, " Could you draw a picture?" " Yeah, probably. I'll get to it right away." and without another word, he ran back to his cabin.

...

Amber was still recovering from stealing the ring. She had never dine anything like that. The vice had never told her to do anything like that. What had made this ring so special? Amber didn't know, bit she was determined to find out. She tried to talk to the voice and find out what was so special about the ring, but she couldn't reach it. Right then she realized how lonely she was. She wondered if the voice would let her go to that demigod camp where the ring was. " Can I go to the demigod camp Mom?" _Yes child. It will be a great way to spy on the filthy demigods! why didn't I think of that?_" Thank you Mom! You're the best!"

...

Aphrodite was enjoying herself so much. While her husband sat in his workshop all day, wondering who took his son's ring, the rest of the Olympians knew. They tried to tel him, but whenever someone mentions the ring to him he yells at you to ''Shut your holes and leave me alone!'' He was untouchable


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for not writing an authors note in the first chapter. It's my first story and I'm still figuring out how this works!:) please review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed so I can be a better writer!**

Usually, Aphrodite watched love stories unfold without interference. But not this time. She was going down to Camp-Half blood to issue a quest to find Leo's lost ring. " Chiron, there is something I wish to ask of you." " If course, anything Lady Aphrodite. What is it?" " I came here to ask you to issue s quest for Leo's lost ring." " Why would you wish for there to be a quest for that My Lady?" "Why would I want a quest for that, you ask? Because it will start out as a quest for a ring, but then it will turn into a quest for true love. Oh, and and more thing, there will be anew camper coming in a few hours. Be sure to include her in the quest." and whit hour another word said, Aphrodite left the camp and went back to Olympus To watch.

...

As Amber walked up the hill to the magic barrier that kept mortals and monsters out. She wondered if she would be allowed to stay once they found out who her mother is. Probably not. Everybody hated her mom, heck, if she wasn't her daughter, Amber would too. The thing that surprised her even more, was that they thought that they had defeated her mother. Now_ that_ was impossible. You can't defeat the Earth.

...

Leo was in his cabin, like he had been since the ring was stolen. All his cabin mates tried to cheer Leo up, but their efforts were in vain. Leo was crushed, until Chiron called another meeting in the pavilion. Chiron announced that a quest would be issued to find Leo's lost ring. " The goddess Aphrodite has come to ask for there to be a quest for Mr. Valdez's lost ring. She also requested that our new camper join him in finding the ring." " What new camper?!" Someone yelled. " This new camper." Said a beautiful, chocolate brown haired, blue-green eyed girl. She looked about Leo's age. Immediately Leo loved her. Dang curse, he just couldn't resist her, or any pretty girl for that matter. How could he go on a quest with her? Leo wouldn't be able to stop looking at her! Why would Aphrodite do this to him? How could Chiron let her?

...

Amber stood next to the centaur and watched the faces of the other campers as she introduce d herself " Hi. My name is Amber." She was extremely amused as she watched a certain boy's face change. First in awe, then like he was in love, next in anger, but not at her, at the sky. And last, in frustration, that was defiantly at her. Just for that, she decided that she was totally going to sit with him at dinner.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I couldn't think of anything interesting to write so i just decided to publish. Review, follow, and favorite! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well** **hello my readers. This is the chapter when things get interesting! I'm not going to tell you what happens, but I'll do my best to make it good:)**

It was time for dinner and nobody had asked who her godly parent was. That was a good sign. Hopefully. Well, at least she had something that she was looking up to. Sitting with that Latino elf boy. Amber couldn't wait to see his facial expression when she sat down next to him! When everyone was going to the dining Pavilion for dinner, Amber looked around for the scrawny boy, she found him in the midst of a bunch of buff kids. Probably his siblings. Amber knew the rules of this place, her mom had told her. So she knew how the kids were sorted by who their godly parent was. Once everyone had settled down, Chiron called her out form behind him. '' This is Amber, our new cam-'' He was cut off by someone in the crowd. '' We already know who she is! You introduced her at lunch!'' he yelled. ''Yes, I did, Travis. But lunch wasn't a formal greeting. she also wasn't claimed at lunch.'' the centur turned to Amber, '' Do you know who you'er Godly parent is?'' he asked her. '' Yes.'' She answered quietly. '' Who is your parent child?'' Here it comes. The moment when they kicked her out. '' My father is mortal, and my mom is, is-'' Amber tried, and failed to tell them who her mother was. _It is alright Amber. You can tell them that I am you're mother. They may not treat you well, but they won't throw you out. _And with that Amber brought up the courage that she needed and said, '' My mother is Gaea.''

**Welp, know you know who her mom is** **( if you didn't already guess from '' you can't defeat the Earth'' and '' the voice inside her head'') and i left you like that! muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Sry for the really short chap. I need to keep you on your toes, right? reveiw, follow, favorite! untill next time, adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry if I haven't updated in awhile, I'm trying to get a nice long chapter posted, but it might not be until after my Christmas break. :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in awhile, I'm working on another story at the time and have been really busy worrying over winter break plans, homework, and who I'm going to get in my ****class production of _The Tempest _(a Shakespeare show) in my school, both of the 5th grades do a different one. enjoy this chapter! i'll make it good! Oh, and before I forget, I'd like to give a shout-out to Keearlie Statrflight for helping me figure out how the campers should react to Amber!**

There was an angry chorus of shouts from Leo's camp mates. He still couldn't believe that this vision of beauty, was a daughter of that monster, Gaea. Well, Leo still had to protect her from the mob of furious Demigods. Even Chiron was shocked. The activities director was frozen in his spot, witch meant that Amber was left unguarded. As Leo held back the mob, he yelled at Amber to go. '' Amber! Get out of here! You'll get killed!'' The girl looked at Leo. '' No, I'm not leaving.'' She had the voice of an angel, but the look in her eyes scared him. Leo was sure of one thing, he _really _hated his curse. '' No, I can't let you stay here and get slaughtered. You have to go! I won't let you get hurt!'' Leo tried to convinced her, but his effort was in vain. She wasn't going anywhere. '' Chiron, Amber and I need to leave _now_! Where's Rachel?'' The stuned centaur shook himself out of his daze.'' In her cave.'' he replied. As Amber and Leo ran to the cave of the Oracle, he thought about how perfectly her long chocolate brown framed he small face and how- Leo quickly let go of the thought before it got out of hand. He knew that this kind of thing would happen too much on the Quest, when they where alone.

* * *

Amber ran as fast as she could to get to the cave and hear the prophesy for her and Leo's quest. She almost ran past the cave, when Leo grabbed her by the arm and dragged her inside. It looked really different than the cave had looked on the outside. On the insude it was a total decked out reck room, on the outside it was all mysterious, with purple curtains, torches, and green smoke. " Oh, hi Leo. What can I help you with?" A red headed girl asked. " I need a prophesy for my quest to find my gold ring. Have anything for that?" The small boy said. '' Sure Leo. I can give you a prophesy. Ask away.'' she prompted. '' Um... are Amber and I going to find my ring?'' The red-head girl swooned, then green smoke came out of her mouth. She said, ''_** Two is an unlucky number, they will survive too much plunder. To save him and sing along, he will not leave, but hear her song.'**'_ The Oracle finished the prophesy, got faint, and almost fell over, but Leo caught her with a bored look on his face, as if that happened a lot. '' Hey, do you have any ideas for what that means.'' Leo asked as we walked out of the cave. '' Well, I know what the first line means. It means that just the two of us are going on this quest. I think I know what the second line means, maybe that we'll have to go through some pretty tough stuff.'' Amber said. '' How about the last two lines? I don't have a clue.'' He wondered. Amber paled. '' I-I I don't k-know.'' She stuttered. Shoot, she thought, I've blown it. He'll know that I know what it means. I can't tell him. EVER.

...

Leo knew that something was up. Amber wasn't telling him something, but he wouldn't pry. Not yet. He wanted her to trust him, and tell him when she was ready. If he wanted her to trust him, he'd have to trust her. '' So, we can go by flying warship, we can go by warship, or if you have any ideas...?'' He suggested. '' Land. Land or sea. I'll only go by land or sea. If I go by air, Zeus will blast me out of the sky.'' She quickly answered. '' Why can't you go by air, but you can go by sea?'' Leo asked. '' Because, Zeus hates me, but Poseidon likes me enough not to kill me.'' She said dryly. '' Alrighty then. On that happy note, I guess we'll be going by boat. 'Cause, I'm sorry, but I still don't trust your mom. Even if you're with me.'' As Leo set up the Argo II, he thought about the quest. he needed to know what those last two lines meant. Maybe it meant that Amber would sing a spell or something and kill all their enemies with red laser eyes, and Leo would hear her out and let her explain her laser eyes. Yeah, that sounded cool. But no, that wasn't it, it was something scarier than hot girls with red laser eyes killing all their enemies. Why couldn't _anything_ be simple?! He realized that he had hammered the wrong thing a little too late. All that thinking had mad him hammer the mast, and it was falling over!

...

Amber watched in amusement as Leo ran away from a falling mast screaming, '' Run for your lives! Timber! We all fall down!'' Then ran away screaming like a little girl. He was so loud, almost half the dryads in the forest came out to see what all the noise was about. One extremely brave dryad earned Amber's permanent respect by going up to Leo, telling him to pucker up and close his eyes, the hitting him over the head with a club, then walking away like that happened all the time, and it was just her turn to shut the stupid boy up. Finally, they got the mast back up, set up, and got moving. '' So, captain, where to?'' Amber asked. '' I don't know!'' He said with a grin that made Amber a little uneasy. '' So... we're just wandering?!'' She screamed. '' Yup, that about sums it up.'' Amber looked around. She knew this place. She had often come here as a little girl to sing, not knowing the danger.

...

'' Leo, put wax in your ears.'' She told him. '' Why?'' '' Because I told you to.'' Time was running out. '' Tell me why, and then I'll do it. '' ''Leo! There isn't time to tell you now! I'll tell you once it's safe! Now put wax in your ears!'' She ordered. '' Tell me!'' Do it!'' '' Tell me!'' '' Sirens.'' She whispered. And then he heard them.

**Well, a little slid-hanger for ya. Now I know why other authors do them. They're FUN! 1206 words! I'm so proud of myself! I'll try to either: update more often( if you want that, review '' Team Leo all da way'') or update less often but with shorter chapters( if you want that review '' Hot stuff!'') **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the wait, I was on vacation! Well, I hope you liked the cliff-hanger and I'm truly sorry about any spelling mistakes, I was just really exited that I got to 1,206 words! It was so short! :( Don't you hate it when you write a chapter and it takes you for what feels like forever, but when you read it, it takes like 3 seconds! Well, I promise, this chap will have a cliff-hanger just as good as the last one! And possibly worse than it for those amazing people that like Lamber!**

_And then he heard them._

It was the most beautiful thing Leo had ever heard. It was beautiful and horrible at the same time. It's not like when you are in music class and the one kid who can't sing, gets a solo and it sounds like a goat is dying. Na, it wasn't like that at all. It was like, Leo knew that he shouldn't go near them, but it was impossible not to. The worst part? Knowing that he was going to die. Leo was vaguely aware of a sound, probably Amber, yelling at him, but his brain wouldn't listen to her over the sound of the sirens.

...

Amber watched helplessly as Leo walked to the railing like a brainwashed zombie. She had tried everything, but nothing got through to him. Yelling was useless, pulling his arm didn't do anything except pulling Amber closer to the railing, even kissing Leo on the cheek gave no result. _There is another_ _option_, her mother said in her mind._ Save him. Or are you too afraid? You should be scared. Love is dangerous, but is it worth the risk? " _I do not love him mother! He is just an annoying boy. Plus, he doesn't really love me. It's just a stupid curse Aphrodite put on him." _Even so, will you save him, on the chance that he would love you curse or no? _" I promised myself to never do that again." As she said it, Amber knew that it was her only choice. She must save Leo. She took a deep breath and let it out.

...

A piercing sound shot through the air, cutting off the sirens. Leo noticed that he was at the edge of the railing, about to jump over the side into the water to his death. Where was Amber?! Had she already jumped in? Leo looked around for the source of the sound and Amber. Right behind him, Amber was standing with perfect posture, singing. _She_ was the source of the sound. Leo stood looking at her with his mouth open, looking like a baboon. " Amber?" She stopped singing. " You're really lucky that we are past the sirens. Or you would be in a zombie trance again, and I would have no way to stop you from diving off the edge." She scolded. " What about the way you stopped me a few seconds ago?" Leo wondered. " I will never do that again. EVER." " Oh. Even to save me?" " Yes. Even to save you." She said quietly. " Well, I better get going to my cabin. Good-night." And then she stepped towards him, so she was close enough to kiss. No, Leo kicked the idea out of his head. She would throw him off the ship. Then, she leaned in to kiss him, and he passed out just before her lips touched his.

...

Just as she was about to kiss the boy, he passed out. Amber held back a storm of tears. He never had really loved her, it was just her mother messing with her mind. How could she had let this happen! She had run away from her father for a reason. She had never opened up to anyone for a reason. She thought that if she closed off her heart, she would avoid getting her heart broken, and Amber had just given a boy she barely knew, all the power to break her with only a few words.

...

Leo woke up to the same voice that had interrupted the sirens, sining the one song that described his love life perfectly:

(lyrics to Rascal Flat's Bless the Broken Road)

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago**

**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**

**But I got lost a time or two**

**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**

**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

**_[Chorus:]_**

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**

**Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**

**(Yes He did)**

**I think about the years I spent just passing through**

**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you**

**But you just smile and take my hand**

**You've been there you understand**

**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true.**

**_[Chorus]_**

**Yeah.**

**Now I'm just rolling home**

**Into my lover's arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you.**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you.**

" You have a beautiful voice, but I thought that you would never sing again." Amber jumped in surprise. Leo noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, there were water streaks on her cheeks, like she'd been crying. " Are you ok? You look like you've been crying. Can I help?" Leo asked. " You've done enough!" She yelled. Amber ran away, down bellow to her cabin. "Nice going Valdez. You try to be caring to the girl of your dreams, and she runs down to her cabin crying. You are such a charmer." Leo decided that the only way this was going to work was if he got advice from a pro. He Iris-messaged Jason. "Yo, Jason. Can I have some help?" Jason nearly fell off his bed, and Piper dropped her paint brush. "Leo! Hi. How's the quest going?" Piper asked. "The quest is going fine, but I need some help with something els. Also wondering why Jason is wearing a muscle shirt." Piper blushed. "I'm painting a portrait of him, and this is what he wanted to wear. So, what is the problem?" Judging from the look on Pipers face, she had an idea of what the problem was. "Girl problem? Leo, if you have any problems, you can always ask me." "Well, I passed out, then when I woke up I saw that Amber looked like she had been crying. I asked if she was ok, and if I could help. She yelled "You've done enough!" and ran down to her cabin. What did I do?" Piper looked at Leo with a disapproving look. "Leo, it's obvious that Amber likes you. I'll ask her what really happened.

...

The Iris-message was completely unexpected. "Amber, can you tell me what happened with Leo?" Amber jumped. She wiped her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Piper, one of Leo's friends. Leo just told me about the running away crying thing. Want to tell me about it? I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, so if you don't tell me, I'll charm-speak you into telling me." Piper said. "Ok, so it started when Leo was walking towards the sirens..." Amber told Piper all about how she had blocked out all love after her heart had been broken the first time and how she vowed never to sing again. She told her about how Leo makes her throw away the part of her that protected her from heartbreak, and how he had passed out right before she almost kissed him, and last, how she had stolen Leo's gold ring. Amber made Piper promise on the river Styx to never tell anyone. "Should I tell him?" Amber asked her. "Well, first, I think you should know that Leo was panicking thinking that you didn't like him and he had done something wrong. So with that out of the way, yes, I think you should tell him. Don't let him find out on his own, or he'll never trust you again. Well, I need to go. If you need anymore help, just Iris-message me. Bye."

...

Jason had given him some serious help. Leo knew what to do. He had to kiss Amber. Since Leo wasn't good with telling girls how he felt, he was just going to kiss her. Leo knocked on her door. "Are you decent? Can I come in?" The door opened. Leo almost had a heart attack. Amber was in extremely short-shorts, a pink shirt that said: If you're a bird, I'm a bird. It had low cut sides that went down to her hips, so you could see her stomach and her yellow sports bra. "Leo, there is something I need to tell you. I am the one who-" Leo pressed his lips on hers. She tensed up, then relaxed into the kiss. She melted into Leo. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, still kissing her, and laid her down. Her hands were pulling through his hair, and his hands were going up and down her back. Then Leo saw a glint of gold on her night table. Leo pulled out of the kiss And sat up. "What's wrong Leo? Are you ok?" Then she followed his gaze to the nightstand. Her blue-green eyes widened and filled with guilt. "Leo. I-I I can explain. I was going to tell yo-" He cut her off. Leo picked up his precious ring. "How can I trust you if you had this all along?"

**I hope that you liked that chapter. It is my longest yet. I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, but when I had time to write, the servers were down. The good thing is that I had plenty of time to think up what to put in this chapter, and I think that the song was a nice touch, if you didn't like that part, well, too late! If I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter, I won't really have a lot if motivation to write the next chapter. Thank you, Keeralie Starflight, for reviewing almost every chapter. It would be awesome if the rest of you guys would be like her and review! Remember, a least 5 reviews! Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

_How can I trust you, if you've had this all along?_

Leo's words rang through Ambers ears. Why did she let him kiss her before she told him about the ring? Amber sat on her bed and let the waterfall of tears fall down. She was such an idiot! Her walls were built for a reason. She had only let 3 people in after John for a reason. One of those people was the one who had broken her heart. And his name was Leo Valdez.

...

As Leo walked out of Amber's cabin, he immediately regretted his decision. Listening to her crying her eyes out, told him that she had meant to tell him, but he cut her off by kissing her. When Leo got to his cabin, he pressed his ear to the wall to try and hear Amber in her cabin.

Leo heard two voices, both girl. One was definitely Amber, the other one was a very familiar voice. Piper. How was Piper on the boat? Probably an Iris-message. "It's ok Amber. He'll forgive you eventually. Leo isn't one to hold grudges." Piper soothed. "He might forgive me, but I will never open up again. I'm rebuilding my walls, this time, they'll be fire-proof." Leo tore his ear off the wall, surprised by her hostility. Had she really loved him? Could she had broken his curse? Leo put his ear back on the wall to listen to more of the conversation.

Amber was crying again, and Piper was comforting her. "Will you be back at camp soon?" Piper asked. "Yeah.*sniff sniff* Leo said that he was going to tell Chiron what I did. He said that he hoped that I was thrown out of camp." Amber sobbed even harder. "Don't worry. I'll tell Chiron the truth about what happened. How when it happened you were doing what your mom told you and that you didn't know how important it was to Leo." Piper said. "I didn't know Leo then." Amber argued. "Well, no matter what, when you get back, the Aphrodite cabin and I will personally make sure that Leo regrets his decision. Then we can watch movies and eat chocolate ice cream. How does that sound?" "Great. Thanks Pipes." "No problem." Then the conversation ended.

...

Amber waved through the Iris-message after saying good-bye to Piper, and laid down on her bed. She heard a knock on her cabin door. "Go away Leo. I don't want to talk to you." Amber said. "Well, you certainly enjoy talking about me. I heard your conversation with Piper. I understand why you took my ring and didn't tell me. If you let me in, I'll let you explain." He said through the door.

"You'll let me explain? You'll let me explain? Like I want to explain after you ignored me when I tried to tell you the first time, then again when you saw it. If I wanted to explain, I would have already. You're the one who needs to explain." Amber said harshly. "Just so you know, we're almost at camp." Amber rolled her eyes as she waited to hear footsteps outside her door when Leo waited for a response. Finally, after a long silence, he left.

After awhile, Amber left her cabin to go find Piper and the rest of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin. Turns out, she didn't need to look for them, because they were already on the deck waiting for her. "Amber!" There was a chorus of squeals coming from the group of girls. "Hey guys! How are you?" Amber asked, trying to hide the pain. "Great!" One of the girls squealed. "I'm thinking about asking Leo out! What do you think!?" Piper shot her a death stare. "No Pipes, it's ok. She didn't know." Amber calmed her friend.

"Leo- can I tell them?" Piper asked. Amber nodded. "Leo broke Amber's heart. I think that he should NEVER get another chance at a girl in Camp Half-blood again. What do you say?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Split-up! Spread the world to all the girls. Make sure they all know and agree that it's a good idea. Go!" Piper's words flowed over everyone like a spell. Only Amber was unaffected. It was sort of like how the sirens didn't do anything to her. Weird, hu?

When the other girls left the boat, Amber walked with Piper to the middle of camp. She saw a girl sitting by the fire. The little girl waved them over. "That's Hestia, goddess of the hearth." Piper whispered. "The little girl? She's a goddess? I know that they can appear in different forms, but a little girl? She can't be more than 12." Amber whispered back. Piper shrugged. "Hello Amber. The other Olympians nearly had a heart attack finding out that your mom is Gaea." The goddess said. "You don't seem that fazed, but I get their fear. I mean, a child of their biggest enemy, when they thought that she was asleep." Hestia's eyes widened. "She is asleep." Amber added. "It must be hard for you not to have an Olympian parent to protect you from the rest of the gods." Amber shrugged. "I have an offer for you. Since I am a maiden, I have no demigod children to help me. I would like you to be my Hero. If there are any other demigod children of Gaea, I would be happy to take them as my Heroes as well." Amber nearly squealed. "I would be honored to be you champion, and yes, there are others. I used to travel with them on the occasion." Hestia's eyes sparkled. "My first task for you is to forgive Mr. Valdez."

...

Aphrodite sat alone in her room. Well, not completely alone. "What's happened? How are they? Has she let him in yet, or is he still trapped out?" He said. "No. She let him in, then he found the ring and broke her. She reinforced her walls. It would take a lot of work to get in. Especially for you." Aphrodite warned. "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself. It's the boy that should watch his back. Amber has a gift for revenge. I almost wished that I hadn't done what I did once she got her revenge on me." The boy chuckled. "Almost." He assured. "Well, I intend to make this interesting, not impossible. Can you do that?" The goddess questioned. "Ha! I can do just what you want perfectly, and more." He boasted. "Alright. We have an agreement. Leave me." She said.

"And my reward? You said I could have any girl I wanted. I want this one." He pointed to a picture. Aphrodite giggled. "All in good time." She said with a smile.

...

Leo contracted into the Leo cave to get away from his cabin mates. They wouldn't leave him alone until they get an answer. Well, that meant he was never going to be able to have a quiet time in the forges. Leo couldn't tell them what had happened with Amber, or nobody would ever talk to him again. Amber was everyone's favorite now, they had sort-of adopted her. Leo sighed, someone wanted to come down. He pressed the intercom button. "Who is it?" Leo said dryly. "It's me, Harley." Leo smiled. He had always had a soft spot for the 8 year old. "Come on down."

What came down was not what he expected. All of his cabin was squeezed onto the bunk. Once they were close to the ground, they all fell off. Leo scowled at Harley."Just you, hu?" "I never said it was just me." He argued. "True." Leo was swarmed by questions about Amber. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Leo screamed and burst into flames. Everyone fell silent. "Just tell us why the Aphrodite cabin is telling every girl that you should never get another chance at a girl in Camp Half-blood again." Nyssa asked. "What?Dang it Piper! I want a girlfriend!"

...

She walked up the hill thinking, "I'm suicidal" and walked through the barrier. She thought about laying low, but then thought that there were too many other options. She brought up a pillar of earth, stepped on it, and shot up high so she could see the entire camp. "Hello! I am Lily Rose, daughter of Gaea! Amber Lensa is my best friend, and I heard that she is here. Am I wrong?"

All of the campers stared at Lily with surprised looks on their faces. One girl ran up to her. "Oh my gods! Lily! How did you get here? I thought you were in Paris! Come down here so I can hug you!" Her best friend shouted. Lily lowered the pillar and ran to greet the other girl. They hugged and talked for awhile, and Amber introduced her to Piper and the Aphrodite cabin. Then Lily remembered. "Amber, there's something I need to tell you. Someone followed me here, and they were mortal. I think you know him." Amber's eyes widened. Lily turned around to see the first person that broke Amber's heart. John.

...

Amber was really exited to see Lily. It had been a long time since she had seen the athletic, blue eyed blond. She had been talking to her old friend and introducing her to the other girls.

That was when she saw him, standing right behind Lily. "Hey babe. How's it going?" The boy walked up to Amber and wrapped his arms around her waist, the way he used to. "Get off of me, you slime ball. I thought you'd know better that to find me after I left you to fall at the snake pitt that one day. Or when I trapped you under ground in a coffin for 2 days. Or maybe that last time I saw you, when I showed you the girl of your dreams, hating you forever." John glanced over at Lily. "The past is in the past, cupcake. How about we kiss and make up?" "Alright," Amber said sweetly. "You go _kiss_ a sea urchin, and I'll ruin my _make-up_ laughing." She pulled a knife off her belt. "I told you to stay away from me forever or I'd kill you. I can arrange that. Leave, John. Forever." Amber whispered into his ear with her knife at his throat. The boy backed up, like any smart person should and put his hands up. ''You know what? I think i understand Leo's point. LEO! I FORGIVE YOU!'' The small boy came running over to her. ''Really? *pant pant* You do?'' He said with a surprised look o his face. ''Yup. I hope we can be just friends.'' She turned away from Leo. ''Why are you here, John? How are you here?'' He smiled. ''Well, your Oracle, Rachel, is my cousin. And after my parents died 3 weeks after you left me, her dad said I could live with them.'' Amber scowled. ''Whatever. I'm going back to Hestia's cabin.'' She grabbed Lily's arm, and walked the way over to Hestia's honorary cabin. Even though it was honorary, it was ready to live in, because she _is_ the goddess o home and hearth.


End file.
